Chance Meeting
by MillenniumPrincess
Summary: What happens when OC's owned by two different authors meet? Worlds collide and secrets are let out.


**Hi, so I got an idea of what would happen if OC's of two different authors met one another. Thanks to my friend white pedal, this story was possible. Thank you, my friend, for giving me permission to use Violet and for helping me write this story.**

* * *

It seemed like a pleasant Saturday in Domino. Since it was the weekend, there was no school, but plenty of activities. Friends getting together to go to the mall to catch a movie or hang out at a café. But even some friends have to work. But there's leisure in it. They say finding a job you enjoy makes it feel like never having to work a day in your life.

Emily worked at the bakery owned by the twin merchants Andrew and Andrea. Andrew managed the sales and customer service while his older sister Andrea worked in the kitchen to make sweets. Emily helped out too and would sometimes surprise her employers with her own creative ways. They even permitted her to use the kitchen sometimes when she wanted to. Other times, she made deliveries to customers who couldn't come by to pick up an order.

Today was no different. The bakers received a call saying that a woman ordered a dozen vanilla cupcakes with icing of different colors and flavors neatly decorated like flowers. Even the cupcakes had a variety of colors. Andrew told Emily that the cupcakes had to be delivered to the flower shop down the street. Emily knew where the flower shop was and had passed it several times admiring the many different flowers. So she took the parcel and the note containing the address and name of the order.

Since the flower shop was close by, Emily found that there was no need to ride her bike. So she walked, enjoying the sun and the gentle breeze. Even the flora and fauna of the flowers made it seem pleasant. She opened the door to the flower shop and quietly called, "Excuse me, I have a delivery for Blanche."

There was a young woman standing by the desk. Her name was Violet and she had long wavy brown hair reaching down her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a lavender shirt and a tan apron over her jeans. "Over here," she called to Emily. "Blanche is my aunt. She's not in at the moment, but she told me to expect you."

"Okay," Emily said, presenting the parcel to Violet. "Here you go. One dozen vanilla flavored, rainbow colored cupcakes. Each with icing of a different flavor and color. Don't worry, it's already been paid for."

Violet opened the package and saw that the cupcakes were just as the blonde girl told her. The scent of the icing made her want to sample a taste. "They look delicious." She closed the package and faced Emily again, realizing that she had seen her before. "You pass by here, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, all the time," Emily answered. "I like coming here to admire the many different flowers. The different scents are always so soothing." She holds out her hand and introduces herself. "I'm Emily, by the way. Emily Briar."

Violet takes her hand to shake it. "I'm Violet, Violet Winston."

"Hi, Violet," the blonde girl said cheerfully. Looking at the different flowers, she wonders, "Did you plant all of these yourself?"

"Most of them," Violet answered. "Aunt Blanche has planted most of them. I help tend to them."

"Cool," said Emily. "Those cupcakes your aunt ordered, I helped my boss Andrea to make them. I've helped make some of the treats there; pies, cakes, breads, many different assortments."

As Violet and Emily continued idly conversing, a young redhead walked in. "Hey, Violet. I was on my way to get a cup of coffee and I thought I'd drop in to say 'hi'."

Violet noticed him and returned the greeting. "Hi, Alister."

Emily was stunned to hear that. "Alister?"

The redhead was just as stunned. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here," she repeated. "What are you doing here?"

Apparently, Violet wasn't aware that Alister and Emily knew each other. Nervously, she wonders, "Um, is there something going on that I should know about?"

"It's okay, Violet," said Emily. "We're friends." She remembered Alister mentioning that he and the others were moving into town, but didn't realize they had arrived a few weeks ago.

Alister chuckles nervously. "Would you like to know how we met?"

"Um, sure," Violet answers, though she has a feeling she may not like what she might hear.

Not wanting to tell the whole story, Alister stretches the story a little, saying he met Emily in a church and played a harmless trick by sneaking up on her from behind. "I landed a little sneak attack."

"Actually, he grabbed me from behind," Emily clarified.

Violet's eyes widened. "You did what!?"

"I didn't mean her any harm. It was just a joke," Alister tells her. "It's not like I touched Emily anywhere inappropriate." Seeing the outraged expression on Violet's face, Alister starts to become nervous. "Violet, wait, just let me explain. It's not as bad as you think."

She marches up to Alister and gazes at him with an intimidating glare. Trying to keep her temper, she growls and says firmly, "Alister, leave."

Clearly seeing that Violet isn't going to give him a chance to talk, he steps back and walks outside. Emily placed her hand close to her lips, feeling that this was all her fault.

"I can't believe he would do something like that to a girl," Violet said, feeling disgusted. She lowers her voice and mutters to herself, "And to think, I liked him."

"I'm so sorry, Violet," said Emily. "This is my fault. I totally embarrassed him by opening up my mouth."

"What are you saying?"

"I know what he did to me was wrong, but he apologized already. I know it wasn't that harmless or even an accident, but he really was just playing around. He's not so bad once you get to know him. I know Alister can seem a bit less friendly, but he's really a nice guy who's just been through a lot."

"Do you really think so?"

The blonde girl nods. "I've spent time with Alister and gotten to know him. That and I was able to see what was in his heart." She chuckles and rubs the back of her head. "It's kind of like a sixth sense, looking into people's hearts."

"Yeah, right," Violet scoffed.

"Don't believe me?" Emily asked. "I'll prove it." She gets in front of Violet and looks into her eyes. Seeing coldness in them, she understands that Violet has been through tragedy in life, losing so much dear to her. There's a sense of freedom and independence, but also a small trace of fear. But beneath it all, there's generosity and courtesy. Though all that Violet had suffered and endured, she remained a kindhearted person.

Violet is amazed as she listens to Emily's words. "How could you tell?"

"I've been through the same thing," the blonde girl answers. "I'd like to talk some more, but I should be getting back to the bakery before Andrew and Andrea start looking for me."

Violet understood and walked her outside. "Hey, I was wondering-"

"I get off at 7:30," Emily said, as though she knew exactly what Violet was thinking. "We'll talk some more then if you'd like. Nice meeting you, Violet."

"Nice meeting you too. I'll see you around, Emily." Watching walk down the street, Violet wonders to herself, _What a sweet girl._

Emily was thinking the same thing about Violet. _That was nice. I'll have to stop by and hang out with Violet more often. As for Alister, well, I guess there's only one thing to do now. I have to compromise with him._ She continued to walk, thinking about what she could do to make up with Alister.

An hour later, the redhead returned home feeling pretty down about what happened. Valon saw him come in with a distressed look on his face. "Welcome home, Alister. Have nice time while you were out?"

"It was nice," Alister groaned, taking an orange from the refrigerator and peeling it.

"You okay, mate? You look like you're in a bad mood."

Finally, the redhead faces the Australian and tells him, "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just get back to whatever it is you're doing."

Valon said he was nearly finished. While Alister was out and Rafael was away, Valon was left to clean the house. He finished washing the dishes and when he heard the dryer go off, he knew that was his cue to start folding the laundry. "You want to at least give me a hand with the laundry?"

"I'm eating, Valon," Alister reminded him. "I'll soil it."

"Mate, I know you're upset, but don't take it on me. I didn't do anything. And if you don't want to tell me why, then fine. But if you keep contemplating about it, it's gonna bother me and I'm gonna want to know what's wrong."

Alister knew and he apologized. He also knew that if he kept trying to keep it to himself, Valon would get tormented and demand answers. Finally, he gave in and asked, "If I talk, will you stop bothering me about it?"

"That's a promise," the Australian says, raising his right hand.

Alister didn't want to tell the whole story to Valon. For one, he never mentioned his new friend's name to him or Rafael. Valon was thrilled to hear the redhead mention that he met up with Emily and that was when Alister told him that was when things started to roll downhill. "Remember the day when we cornered Emily in the church on the other side of town?" Valon did remember and he asked what happened. "While you and Rafael were being escorted by the minister, I stayed behind and snuck up on Emily from behind just to scare her."

"How'd your new friend take it?"

"I tried to explain that it was a harmless joke, but Emily let it slip that I touched her."

Valon's eyes widened. "Did you?"

"Not inappropriately," Alister tells him. "Now my new friend probably thinks I'm a pervert and hates me."

"I know how you feel, chum."

"No, you don't," Alister argued. But Valon did know how his friend felt. He said the same thing happened when he met Joey's sister and they were getting to know each other. Needless to say that Joey revealed that Valon used to work for an evil organization plotting to dominate the entire world. The thought of it scared Serenity and she decided she needed a little time alone; especially when she learned about what Max was put through. In the end, it was Joey's fault for opening his big mouth. He knew just as much, which was why he made the first move and apologized to Valon for his behavior and making a fool out of himself. The Australian apologized too and the boys quickly made up.

"Serenity actually took it well," Valon was saying. "After a few days, she told me she knew of a few past events that were almost similar to what we've been through."

"Like what?"

"She knows her brother's a legendary hero, she's witnessed the magic of the Shadow Games, she knows about what happened to Max and that she has cool powers, and she also knows Emily's a princess. So she's kind of used to it all. That's how she was able to easily come around when she learned about me working for an evil organization and how I used an evil magic to capture souls."

Alister admitted that Valon's story was interesting and impressive. But he knew that Violet was not like Serenity. She had never witnessed supernatural powers. And even if he would try explaining anything to her, Alister would assume Violet would think she was crazy. But he also knew that if he wanted to keep being friends with Violet and if he wanted her to trust him, then he would have to be honest with her. But at his own pace. She didn't have to know everything right away.

Valon sets his hand on Alister's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, mate. I'm sure your new friend will come around and Emily will make right too. It's like Joey said, you can never have too many friends."

"Thanks, Valon."

"Don't mention it. And Joey's okay with me being friends with his sister just as long as I don't get a little physical with her. If I want Joey to trust me and be my friend, I gotta show it to him." Alister grinned, thinking for Valon to do something like that would be a first. "He and I just need a little time to get to know each other. A little heart-to-heart, if you know what I mean. That's why he invited me to go to the movies with him and Serenity tonight."

"That'll be good for you," Alister assumed. "When's the movie?"

"It's this evening, so I won't be back until later tonight. And if Rafael's not home, guess you got the house to yourself. You still look like you need a little time to yourself anyway."

"After this discussion, I do," Alister said, finishing the rest of his orange. "And I'll be thinking about what you said. Thanks, Valon."

"Nothing to it," said the Australian. "Just being a pal." He finished folding the laundry and began putting it away.

It was now the evening and getting dark outside, meaning it was closing time in the shops. Emily came out of the bakery with another parcel. It wasn't a deliver for work, but a gift. Her cell phone vibrated, indicating that she received a text. It was from Rafael and he gave her the address to his new house. A few minutes ago, she asked him for his address and said she would be stopping by later. Now that she had it, she could be on her way. Carefully, she placed the parcel in the basket on her bicycle and began riding.

Violet left the flower shop holding a small vase of white flowers. When she saw Emily coming by, she called for her and asked for her to wait. "I thought you got off now. What's with the parcel?"

"It's for Alister," she answered. "I made something for him at the bakery and I'm on my way to his place."

"I have something for him too," Violet tells her. "Would it be all right if I came along with you?" The blonde girl nods and tells her new friend it's all right. So Violet hurries back in the shop to get her things and together, the girls head to the house.

Alister was starting to feel a little better. With the house to himself, he could relax and do what he wished without any interruptions. He didn't feel like cooking and he didn't know when Rafael would be coming back, so he decided to order a pizza for himself. To pass the time, Alister began playing his guitar, wondering if he could write a song.

There was a knock on the door. If that was the delivery boy, then he was early. Alister opened it, only to see his blonde friend. "Emily, what's up?" At first, he was surprised that she knew he lived here, but he realized that Rafael must have told her.

She takes her parcel and holds it out to him. "I wanted to apologize for embarrassing you today. I shouldn't have spoken up like that. I just-"

"They say honesty is the best policy," Alister tells her. "I have to admit, I was pretty mad. But thinking about how mad I was made me wonder if it was how you felt in the church." He turns away and keeps quiet for a minute, then chuckles and says, "You were still pretty upset about it. But you managed to forgive me because you could tell I really was sorry." He faces her again and smiles more gently. "And by judging the expression on your face, I know how sorry you are."

"Even so," Emily was saying, "I still feel bad about it."

"Don't be," Alister tells her. "You came over to apologize and I know you mean it. So it's all okay."

"I'm sorry too," said Violet. Alister saw her and was surprised. He was also nervous and wondered if she was still mad. But after hearing her apologize, his worries started to fade and turn into hope. "Sorry I almost lost it and didn't give you a chance to talk. But I've been able to do a lot of thinking after talking with Emily. I shouldn't have been quick to judge because I don't know you all that well yet."

Alister agreed. "It's okay, Violet. So can we still be friends?"

Violet nods and smiles compassionately. "Of course we can. I want to get to know you more."

Alister is happy to hear that and he forgives the girls. They each present him with their gifts. The parcel Emily has is full of red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. Violet gives him a vase with some Datura flowers. She remembered how Alister admired them on the day they first met and decided to give him some to keep since he was fond of them. Fond of his gifts, Alister gladly takes them. "Why don't you girls come inside?"

They both kindly refuse. "Thanks, Alister, but it's getting late and we should be going home."

But the redhead insisted. "I've got the place to myself tonight and I'm expecting a pizza. Why not stay awhile and we can all watch a film together? Or maybe just have a cupcake or two with some tea or milk."

The girls change their minds and they place their hands on their bellies and feel their stomachs rumble. "I am hungry," they admit in unison. So they accept Alister's offer, remove their shoes, and step inside.

Alister places the vase near the window. As the sky gets darker outside, the flowers begin to open their petals. Violet stands next to him and watches with him. They watch the wonder, unaware that their hands are moving and about to touch. Emily sets three plates on the table and fills three glasses with milk. She stops to admire the scene and smiles and sighs. Emily knew it would be rude to snap them out of a romantic sensation even if they were unaware of it. So she let them be. At the same time, she saw someone coming and wondered if it was the delivery boy. So she took out her wallet and decided to pay for the pizza while Alister was distracted.

When Alister and Violet feel their fingers touching, they snap out of it and chuckle. "Looks like the pizza's here," said Violet.

Alister turned around and saw Emily placing it on the table. "Why didn't you say something, Emily?"

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to interrupt," she answered.

Alister was beginning to think Emily was making a fool out of him. First she embarrasses him in front of his new friend and now she pays for a meal he ordered, making him owe her. But he figured it couldn't be helped. So the three of them filled their plates and sat in the living room to enjoy their pizza. It was hard to find a program of interest to agree on, so they all just paced through the different channels for every few minutes. Keeping his eyes on the television screen, Alister reaches for the remote, but ends up putting his hand over Violet's. She silently gasps and Alister does the same thing as he pulls his hand back. Violet felt her heart racing and all the bad things she thought of him going away.

After one slice and one cupcake, Emily took her plate to the kitchen to wash it. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost 9:00 and she knew she had to be getting home. Violet noticed it too and said she had to get going as well. Alister understood and showed the girls outside. Violet and Emily thanked him for having them over and said they'd stop by again soon. The girls even shook hands and exchanged numbers and agreed to get together sometime.

Seeing the girls getting along so well, Alister wonders to himself, _Valon was right. You can never have too many friends_. He eats another cupcake and puts his eyes on the Datura flowers.

* * *

 **Now that two different OC's have met, will their friendship last? Thanks once again, white pedal.**


End file.
